memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan (The Director's Edition)
| rating = PG | date2 = | rating2 = 12 | reference = | year = 2285 | cover2 = Star Trek II The Wrath of Khan (Director's Edition) DVD-Region 2.jpg | menu = Star Trek The Wrath of Khan Special Edition DVD Main Menu 1.jpg | menu2 = Star Trek The Wrath of Khan Director's Edition DVD Main Menu 2.jpg }} Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan (The Director's Edition) is a special two-disc widescreen Director's Edition DVD of . The release contains a slightly different cut of the film from the theatrical release and the previous DVD release. The run time is slightly longer, due to extra footage and different takes being inserted into scenes. Some of the footage comes from extra or alternate footage seen on ABC-TV broadcasts of the film; some of it added specifically for this release. At least one line of the extra footage ties directly to a scene from , helping to make the continuity between the movies that much more cohesive. Summary ;Taken from the back cover :IT IS THE 23RD CENTURY :The Federation Starship is on routine training maneuvers, and Admiral James T. Kirk (William Shatner) seems resigned to the fact that this inspection may well be the last space mission of his career. :But Khan is back. :Aided by his exiled band of genetic supermen, Khan (Ricardo Montalban) – brilliant renegade of 20th century Earth – has raided Space Station Regula One, stolen a top secret device called Project Genesis, wrested control of another Federation starship, and now schemes to set a most deadly trap for his old enemy Kirk... with the threat of a universal Armageddon! :Co-starring Kirstie Alley (''Cheers) in her stunning motion picture debut.'' Chapters Like most or all DVDs, the film has been sectioned into chapters, similar to tracks on a CD. The titles of these chapters are listed below. Special Features Disc One *'Audio commentary' - A newly recorded commentary track with director Nicholas Meyer. *'Text commentary' - Michael Okuda, co-author of The Star Trek Encyclopedia, reveals Star Trek trivia and production notes specific to the events in the movie as the film plays. Disc Two Documentaries *'The Captain's Log' - New, exclusive cast and crew interviews with Nicholas Meyer, William Shatner, Leonard Nimoy, Ricardo Montalban, and Harve Bennett. They discuss the way in which they originally intended to put the film together, and how they eventually ended up completing that task, among other things. *'Designing Khan' - An analysis of the comparisons between and The Wrath of Khan. The documentary features interviews with director Nicholas Meyer, the costume designer, and the production designer. They talk about the transitions they made in costume and production design from the first Star Trek movie to its sequel. *'The Visual Effects of ''Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan' - A documentary which features interviews with Nicholas Meyer and the visual effects designers who work(ed) for Industrial Light & Magic. The effects crew explain how they executed and completed the special effects shots. *'"The Star Trek Universe: A Novel Approach" by authors Julia Ecklar and Greg Cox''' - Includes interviews with Julia Ecklar, the author of The Kobayashi Maru, and Greg Cox, the writer of ''The Eugenics Wars: The Rise and Fall of Khan Noonien Singh'', Volumes One and Two and To Reign in Hell: The Exile of Khan Noonien Singh. The authors discuss how their books help to fill in the gaps between the movies and where their concepts for stories come from. *'Original Interviews' - Interview material from 1982 featuring William Shatner, Leonard Nimoy, Ricardo Montalban, and DeForest Kelley. Other *'Theatrical trailer' - an advertisement for the film's original release *'Storyboard archive' - an assortment of early concept sketches. these archives feature 10 original storyboard sequences. 10 original storyboard sequences are presented here. Their titles are listed below. :Main Title Concept :Kobayashi Maru :Ceti Alpha V :Regula I :Chekov and Terrell Find Khan :Admiral's Inspection :Khan's Revenge :Kirk Strikes Back :Finding the Genesis Cave :The Mutara Nebula :Sneak Attack :Genesis :Honored Dead *'Interactive animated menus' it:Star Trek II: L'ira di Khan (The Director's Edition)